Let her go
by Enfance
Summary: "En su pecho, el cosquilleo de la cicatriz ya inexistente persistía. Muchas habían sido el resultado de batallas y enfrentamientos, pero la más importante nunca sería sanada. La única persona que podría hacerlo besaría otras cicatrices, aunque sin curarlas."「 Garu/Pucca 」


**•Disclaimer:** _Pucca_ no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de la portada.  
 **•Fandom:** _Pucca._ **•Pairing:** Garu/Pucca.  
 **•Advertencias:** Soulmate!theme.  
 **•Summary:** _"En su pecho, el cosquilleo de la cicatriz ya inexistente persistía. Muchas habían sido el resultado de batallas y enfrentamientos, pero la más importante nunca sería sanada. La única persona que podría hacerlo besaría otras cicatrices, aunque sin curarlas."_

* * *

 **Let her go**

La aldea de Sooga, con el paso de los años, seguía siendo el hogar de muchas personas, cuyos lazos se habían fortalecido o roto con el tiempo. Pucca había sido anteriormente una niña adorable que podía haber hecho de todo por aquel niño estoico que amaba; sin embargo, ahora que contaba con dieciséis años, estaba en una relación con un muchacho diferente. Kwan era el hijo de unos comerciantes que se habían instalado en Sooga hacía unos años; el chico, tras conocerla, decidió que iba a ganar su corazón pasara lo que pasara, y así lo consiguió, aparentemente.

Por supuesto, Pucca no le había dicho a nadie que su pecho aún latía fuertemente en presencia de cierto azabache aún soltero, que se había transformado en su más inesperado amigo. En la nente femenina, no existía razón para transmitir sus verdaderos sentimientos: jamás sería correspondida, y eso conllevaría a dañar al buen e inocente Kwan. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga Ching estaba enterada de las emociones que torturaban interiormente a la asiática.

Además, Pucca tampoco estaba segura si Kwan no era merecedor de su amor. El mundo actual se regía bajo una curiosa regla: las almas gemelas, de cualquier raza, edad o género, serían capaces de curar las cicatrices de su otra mitad. Pucca esperaba que, cuando llegara el momento de ver a Kwan en paños menores, al besar alguna herida cicatrizada, esta se eliminase de la piel masculina, de acuerdo a lo que dictaba el reglamento de las almas destinadas.

En cuanto Pucca cumplió dieciocho años y fue nombrada dueña del Chin Dooda, Kwan le propuso matrimonio, y ella aceptó, con el corazón entregándose firmemente a otro hombre, uno que seguía sin interés amoroso aparente y cuya misión honoraria había concluido. Al ser cercanos amigos, la ahora mujer decidió incluirlo en la lista de invitados, aunque se repetía que aquello había sido un error en base de que tendría dudas al dar el sí en el altar si lo viese presente en la boda.

Y esa idea se reafirmó con fuerza cuando Ching recayó en cuenta, luego de tantos años en los que Pucca permaneció muda acerca de su verdadero amor.

—No luces feliz —dijo la más alta, con una ceja alzada, mientras visitaban las tiendas en búsqueda del vestido y el velo perfectos. La muchacha comprometida suspiró, sin negarse a abrazar la sensación de por fin liberar un secreto que la había estado atormentando desde largo tiempo—. Tu mutismo me lo confirma —aclaró Ching, deteniéndose en medio de la calle y parando también los pasos de la otra asiática—. Tu corazón... aún pertenece al mismo hombre, ¿verdad? No has dejado de pensar en él.

Pucca se sintió humillada al asentir, bajo los atentos ojos avellanas de Ching. Esta dejó escapar un suspiro y abrazó a su mejor amiga, sabiendo que era muy poco probable que saliera de esa difícil situación amorosa. Pucca ya había aceptado la propuesta de Kwan, y seguramente ella no querría romperle el corazón, aún si tuviese oportunidad con el frío ninja.

—Lo amo, Ching —murmuraba la desconsolada chica, permitiéndose llorar entre los brazos de su confidente—. Todavía lo amo, y amarlo duele...

La tarde transcurrió con el llanto de Pucca mojando la camiseta de Ching, y pese a que la conversación se repetió reiteradas veces después de esa ocasión, la decisión de la asiática de orbes rojizos no cambió en lo absoluto. Garu había sido invitado, y asistiría, como asistió a la boda de Ching y Abyo, o a la de Chief y Tobe. Pucca aprendería a ser feliz junto a Kwan, y lo amaría con el paso del tiempo, se aseguraría de ello sin decirle a nadie más su mayor secreto.

El día de la boda llegó, o mejor dicho, noche. Las invitaciones rezaban que la ceremonia terminaría a las ocho, aprovechando una lluvia de estrellas que tendría lugar aquel mismo día. Debido a la pequeña fortuna que los padres de Kwan poseían, el acontecimiento fue lujoso, y los tíos de Pucca se encargaron de todas las comidas, sirviendo especialidades coreanas con sus debidos rituales, debido a la nación de origen de la novia.

Los invitados parecían felices; sin embargo, Abyo lucía preocupado por la sorpresiva desaparición de Garu esa noche tan especial, y esa misma preocupación se traspasó a Ching, quien no debía estresarse a causa de su reciente embarazo, por lo que el moreno la calmó y no mencionó nada más acerca del ninja de coletas durante toda la velada.

En el cuarto de la novia, esta terminaba de colocarse el velo y la tiara que usaría, a la par que se miraba al espejo. Había solicitado a los ayudantes que se retirasen a dejarle un rato a solas para meditar, todos accedieron, pues esa era su noche. Pucca se admiraba al espejo: habían recogido su cabello en una trenza francesa con pequeños brillos en su melena oscura, su vestido blanco tenía encaje y estaba hecho con forma de princesa, cayendo en ondas alrededor de su cintura (ella creía que le daría un poco de trabajo caminar hasta el altar con la cola). En medio de su divertida ensoñación, la cual llevaba a cabo para no derrumbarse en lágrimas debido a la tristeza de casarse con quien no amaba, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Mientras fingía arreglarse un arete, Pucca accedió al pedido, y la persona entró en la habitación. Al reflejarse en el espejo, la chica abrió como platos los ojos al hallarse ahí a Garu. Su corazón empezó a latir a velocidad poco apropiada, e intentó relajarse sin éxito alguno. El muchacho, por su parte, estaba muy tranquilo, como era usual en él, pero un curioso rubor lo delataba (rubor que ella notó, por cierto).

—¿Qué haces aquí, Garu? Se supone que no deben ver a la novia hasta que entre al salón —bromeó la fémina, y él permaneció en silencio, acercándose lentamente a ella. _Boom, boom._ El pecho de Pucca parecía querer explotar, y ella deseaba con desesperación que el hombre no se diese cuenta de la reacción evidente de su cuerpo.

—Creí que sería feliz —explicó él, a lo que ella hizo una mueca extrañada; aquello enfadó a Garu, que golpeó el tocador de la novia en un ruido casi monstruoso que la aterró—. ¡Creí que sería feliz sin ti persiguiéndome a todos lados! Kwan es algo idiota, pero pensé que sería el adecuado para ti, son una pareja tan melosa... me dan náuseas...

—¿Has venido hasta aquí para hablar mal de mi futuro esposo? —lo interrumpió la chica, sin decidirse interiormente si sentirse alegre o enojada por ello. Escogió lo segundo, que era lo más correcto, y lo enfrentó con una mirada ardiente—. ¡Hoy me casaré, creo que no elegiste un buen momento para juzgar a mi prometido y la relación que llevamos!

La voz de Pucca se rasgó al sentir la mano derecha de Garu agarrando la ajena.

—Él pondrá su anillo aquí —susurró Garu, acariciando la piel cremosa de sus dedos y enviando descargas eléctricas a través de su contacto. Pucca se sentía desfallecer en un océano de incertidumbre, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esa noche? ¿Por qué cuando ya había optado por la opción que los beneficiaría a todos?—, él te reclamará como suya cuando consuman su luna de miel. Lo pensé tantas veces y yo... creo que te amo.

Pucca observó con una mezcla de fascinación y horror cómo el muchacho se sacaba el elegante saco y la blanca camisa del traje que usaba, dejando su pecho fornido al descubierto. Un río de cicatrices se visualizaba, y la mirada determinada de Garu demostró con dolor lo que su corazón demandaba. _Un beso y sanarán. Solo tu amor podrá curar mis heridas, físicas y emocionales..._ Las canciones, alrededor del mundo, hablaban del efecto que podía causar el tacto del alma gemela a una persona. Era como tocar el cielo.

Garu volvió a tomar la mano de ella y la apoyó contra su abdomen, deteniéndose en una cicatriz algo vieja, cerca del fuerte latido que Pucca podía percibir. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y por un momento temió que se arruinase el maquillaje. Kwan estaría tan decepcionado si la veía entrar con el rímel corrido por todas sus mejillas...

 _Al diablo_ , se dijo, sus labios tocaron con suavidad la cicatriz de Garu. El chico gimió, ambos corazones bombearon con felicidad, y casi pudieron afirmar que sus almas se abrazaban, reconociéndose una a la otra. La mirada del muchacho brillaba cuando Pucca subió la suya, sumiéndose inmediatamente en un beso desesperado, triste y fugaz.

—Estoy tan enamorado de ti, que incluso te pediría que te cases conmigo —murmuró él contra su boca, sus palabras atrajeron a la fémina de nuevo a la realidad. Se le haría tarde, Kwan estaba esperándola, todo el mundo estaría esperándola. Su actuación había resultado demasiado bien, no permitiría un momento de debilidad por muy bello que fuese. Se apartó, ignorando los ojos heridos de Garu ante su acción, y se acomodó de tal manera que sus labios quedaron de nuevo en el tono carmín de su labial, sin rastros de besos de otro hombre que no fuese su próximo marido.

—Lo siento. Yo también te amo, pero me casaré hoy, y no será contigo —Pucca se permitió a sí misma un último beso, y se separó antes de que la cordura la abandonase de nuevo—. Consigue una esposa, haz borrón y cuenta nueva, lo que pasó aquí no saldrá de esta habitación. Recuerda que siempre te amaré.

Pucca salió del cuarto, y Garu se quedó allí, observando el velo de la mujer que podría haber sido su novia. En su pecho, el cosquilleo de la cicatriz ya inexistente persistía. Muchas habían sido el resultado de batallas y enfrentamientos, pero la más importante nunca sería sanada. La única persona que podría hacerlo besaría otras cicatrices, aunque sin curarlas.

Naturalmente, asistió con una sonrisa al evento, y deseó en voz baja que tanto la boda como la vida de Pucca fueran muy prósperas. Si Kwan se atrevía a hacerle daño, se las vería con él, su alma gemela.

* * *

 **•Notas finales de la autora: ¡Adoro los finales tristes! Los finales felices abundan, y este mundo necesita más destrucción (?). Quizás haga una segunda parte, no lo sé, eso de separar almas destinadas y condenarlas a la desgracia eterna me pone alegre :D (?)**

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
